Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chipsets with built-in encryption and decryption hardware for data drive.
Description of the Related Art
For removable storage devices (e.g. a data drive), data encryption and decryption is a common method for security protection of the user's data. The existing technique for data drive encryption is usually performed within a system storage device by software (e.g. Bitlock or Truecrypt for Microsoft), or performed within a storage device by the controller of the storage device. According to one conventional data drive encryption technique, the encryption keys in the system storage device (or those transmitted in the data bus connected to the storage device) may be exposed. Thus, data security is threatened. How to protect the encryption keys and increase the difficulty of encryption cracking and so on is important in this field.